True Reflections
by gamerjames27
Summary: It is said that the zanpakuto is the reflection of a shinigami's soul, so why did Ichigo only meet one part of his reflection, in this alternate universe Ichigo meets his full reflection…
1. Chapter 1 The meeting of spirits

It is said that the zanpakuto is the reflection of a shinigami's soul, so why did Ichigo only meet one part of his reflection, in this alternate universe Ichigo meets his full reflection…

 **Bold** = zanpakuto talking

Same cannon events up until Ichigo entering his inner world…

" **So you finally have come my king"**

Ichigo turns his head to the voice what he sees shocks him. In front of him is a man with a black devil like horn sticking out on one side of his face (hollowfied tensa zangetsu). Ichigo didn't seem bothered by it, but he was.

"Who are you?! And why did you call me king!?"

The being just chuckled and said " **My king, I am your reflection of your soul, your powers. I called you king cause a true kings rules to protect!"** the being tilted his head with a friendly smile.

Ichigo nods " **so your my shinigami powers?"**

" **Yes and No, King. I said I am your powers, all of them. But this isn't time to tell you what you are, I shall tell you when you come back here. You want your powers…"** Ichigo nods. " **Then you must find my blade in this world before it collapses"**

Ichigo goes through the same steps to bring out the soul ribbons. The ribbons appear all around him. All of them purely white except one. This one is larger than the others wide enough to equal 8 other ribbons. It appears to be white as well, but it has red, then it has black all of the colors in equal amount.

"This must be it" Ichigo pulls on it.

" **Good my King, you found it. Remember to always use your knowledge alongside your instinct, and I will be satisfied with you being my wielder. Now you should be able to hear my name, scream it for it is..."**

"TENSA ZANGETSU"

"Boss I need to go into suppression mode," Tessi says, but before he could even do that Ichigo reiatsu spiked to unbelievable levels.

"Boss I can't contain him"

Ichigo bursts upwards(same way in the anime) and lands on the ground causing a huge cloud of dust.

"Hey Ginger, You still you!" Jinta screams to Ichigo as the cloud of dust dissipates, revealing Ichigo with a horn growing out of the left side of his head, this horn was white and porcelain or bone in nature. The horn seems to radiate power. Moving from his new appendage going to his left eye is a red streak going down to his chest. As Ichigo opens his eyes the right eye is still the chocolate brown they know, but his left is a black pupil, Yellow iris, and black sclera. (search up Ichigo new hollow form)

Ichigo's shinigami clothes weren't the only thing that wasn't normal. (I am not very good with clothing descriptions, his clothes look like his new Bankai form after Bount arc)

Ichigo raises his hand to his new appendage and runs his hands along it.

'This feels oddly natural as if it has always been their'

' **That is because of what part of your soul is.'**

'I see'

"My My, you are full of surprises Kurosaki-san," Urahara says behind his fan. 'He has hollow Reiryoku, as well as shinigami… oh what's this... he has Quincy as well… full of surprises. His zanpakuto is still sealed right... Yes, it is, he hasn't said the release phrase yet… but still, his Reiryoku is that of a captain when they are in shikia.'

' **My king, I recommend coming to me to learn how to control your reiatsu.'**

'Enough with this my king shit, call me Ichigo… now, why do I need to control it?'

' **I will only stop calling you king when I don't see you worthy to wield me anymore, and you need to learn control so you don't destroy your friends' souls when you release me into Shikai.'**

'That can happen… shit. I wanted the power to protect not hurt my friends'

' **And you shall have that power but you must learn control so you don't do so… But my king you must know something about me. What you want to protect is not what I wish to protect…'**

'And what do you want to protect''

' **You are my king, but there's another thing you need to know. I HATE IT WHEN IT RAINS!'** tensa zangetsu said that with so much hate that it sounded demonic scaring Ichigo.

'... what do you mean you hate the rain?'

' **When it rains in your world, it is when you are in despair or are experience great sorrow. So I will freely give you the skills you need to have for you not to be in that pain, so it will not rain. It is the reason why I will teach you how to control your power, if you destroy your friends' souls just by being in their presence then there will be a monsoon in your world. The other reason is what greater teacher to use your power than your own powers. But do not get me wrong I will not hold your hand that is not my purpose. You still have to work for the power I offer.'**

'If I don't work for the power, it won't ever be truly mine.'

' **Exactly my king, I am glad you agree'**

"Now Kurosaki-san for the third test you must achieve your Shikai and knock off my hat."

"Sorry but I need to learn control according to my zanpakuto warnings. And to do so he says to come to him."

"Oh, that's rare a zanpakuto wanting to teach their wielder to wield them."

"It not really that he is teaching for other reason."

"Still it is not every day that a zanpakuto does that, I mean most shiginima don't have a good relationship with their zanpakuto for that to even happen."

'Is that true!'

' **Yes my King, but if you keep me close and trust me, I promise you will have the power to do what you wish to.'**

'Okay tensa zangetsu, I will put my full trust in you, but please do not make me regret me putting my trust in you.'

' **Of course my King, as long as you don't lose yourself to despair, you will have me as your partner.'**

"Urahara how do I get back to my inner world?" Ichigo asked but then remembered a promise to do harm to the man. He vanished surprising everyone around.

 **BOOM**

Urahara was sent skidding across the training ground.

' **Thank you Ichigo for doing that, what he had you do was far too risky for me to be comfortable.** ' ichigo snigger a laugh.

'I did that more for myself than you tensa.'

' **I know king'** so he doesn't mind that I only called him tensa.

' **That is because it is still part of my name… even I realize how long my name is.'**

Note to self tensa is a mind reader. He heard a laugh coming from his zanpakuto spirit.

' **Not really my king, I can hear your thoughts even if they're not directed at me.'**

Ichigo started to think he will never get his privacy but remembered he needed to trust his zanpakuto fully even his thoughts. When he finished line of thought he felt a feeling of approval and happiness originating from his zanpakuto.

"Ita Ita, was that really necessary to hit me when asking a question, I knew you were a bit of a delinquent but that is going a bit far don't you think Kurosaki-san?"

"Cut the shit, I promised to kill you when I got out I only hit you so be glad!"

"Of course Kurosaki-san. To enter your inner world you must do the technique called jinzen. To do it you must focus on your zanpakuto while ignoring everything else around you."

"You mean I have to meditate while only focusing on my zanpakuto?"

"Correctamundo Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sat down and enter a meditative state with his broken zanpakuto. It took him 10 min to fully focus as a person mind can not normally focus on one thing for long before drifting on to something else.

" **Congratulations on coming back into your inner world on your first session. I half expected to see you rage at how hard it would be to enter. Then again your will to protect others is strong."**

"Thanks, tensa, now you said you tell me what I was when I came back here."

" **Correct I did say that, but before I tell you, you must not fear me or fear your powers. As they will respond to that fear and do something that you don't want to happen"**

"I…. I understand…" Tensa zangetsu looks deeply at him looking for Ichigo truly understands. When he sees it he continues.

" **Ichigo you're are a hybrid, you are a Quincy, a shinigami, and a… hollow"**

"I am a hollow because of how I gained my powers aren't I."

" **Yes, but not in the way you think, King your a natural living born hollow, you were born that way all your powers were born this way. It is the reason for the way I look I reflect you cause of your powers, therefore I have powers all Quincy, shinigamis, and hollows… my powers are able to destroy, purify and absorb souls, but if I absorbed souls they are immediately purified and put back into the cycle of rebirth with the only thing remaining is their power, unless you choose for them to stay in you becoming another spirit within until you enter the cycle yourself."**

Ichigo stands there absorbing this information. Then a slight realization hits him causing his skyscraper city to expand into space. Tensa zangetsu stares at this change in the world he lives in with wonderment knowing what this means. He looks into what Ichigo thought that would cause this and smiles.

" **Yes, Ichigo if that hollow is still alive there's a chance to bring your family, together."** after stating this the building once again skyrocket upwards.

" **Now let us begin your training."** Ichigo looks at his zanpakuto with determination… and what surprised tensa zangetsu the most was there wasn't even an ounce of fear towards him just… unadulterated respect and … love.

Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just want to say that I am going to try to keep Ichigo personality the same as this is still early on in the story. And if something happens the same as canon or pretty close to it i will skip over it, as not to bore you guy. Plus if I write the same as canon it will ruin my creative flow (so I am assuming you know most the events that happen in canon.) But don't worry most of the story arcs will stay, just that the story will branch out a lot do to Ichigo having a lot more power. You know instead of him being half power you have him somewhat full power it. Makes a world of difference in a story. Once again I need a beta reader, pm if you want to help out.

* * *

Chapter 2

6 days Ichigo meditated. With each passing hour his reiatsu lightened significantly.

" **That should do it king, with this amount of control you should be able to prevent harm to your friends from releasing me into shikia"** Tensa said after another control training.

"Thank you Tensa… Wait how long have we been here it feels as if we here for months?"

" **I believe 6 days have passed king. But in here I believe at least 5 months have passed but no more than 6…"**

Ichigo thought that about how much time has passed but didn't panic as he believed his zanpakuto would warn him how much time remained to save rukia if they were approaching the deadline.

" **Yes king I would of warned you. Thank you for keeping your promise to trust me."**

"You out of anyone should know me enough, that when I promise something I do my best to keep it. Because if i failed to keep my word and my promises, what would my promise to my mother be worth…"

" **Oh no king I didn't mean anything by that, it was just praise."** Tensa said waving his hands back and forth in a denying manner.

"I know I was just messing with you Tensa." Ichigo did something rare… He smiled. Doing that caused Tensa to relax and smile back.

" **I want you to spar with that crazy bastard out their too."**

"Why would you want me to spar with him, don't you think we sparred enough with each other."

" **That's just it King, your only knowledge is of fighting me. You need more experience fighting other people… You have also grown too used to my fighting style."**

"Out of everything you have beaten into me and out of me, is that I learned my arrogance can get me killed. Alright I will fight that bastard. So how do I get out of here?" As he said that Ichigo left.

" **Just like that king."** Tensa laughs.

* * *

"Oh Kurosaki-san back in the living world are we.?" Urahara says walking up to Ichigo on one of his routine checks for when Ichigo would come out of Jinzen.

"Yeah ya bastard, I am back from my training session with Tensa Zangetsu. I need to spar with you, as well as test out my Shikia."

' _Oh so he knows his Zanpakuto's name… Heavenly Slaying Moon, Shibas sure do love their moons'_

"Of course Kurosaki-san. Right this way." Urahara led him to the center of the training ground.

"Now, shall we start Kurosaki-san" Urahara said enter sword stance, He then senses where Ichigo's reiatsu level was at… What was equal to captain level in there shikia, was now somewhere between 15th seat to 19 seat. Urahara wasn't the greatest at sensing reiatsu be was still pretty accurate.

Ichigo goes into a stance, as if drawing a blade out of a scabbard.

"CLEAVE OUR ENEMIES ASUNDER AND PROTECT ALL CREATION, TENSA ZANGETSU!" As pulls out the sword form the stance, A royal blue and blood red trails of light began to form his sword, the form of his once big sword, is now a fully black nodachi. (Ichigo first bankai sword) Ichigo reiatsu jumps easily to captain level that are in their bankai.

"My, my! Kurosaki-san, are you still repressing your reiatsu?"

"Yes I am. If I didn't, Tensa says that I might crush both my friends and innocent souls to death. There is something you should know."

"Oh, and what is that Kurosaki-san?" Urahara said with one eyebrow raised.

"I am a hybrid."

"Oh that!, yes I figured that out when you got your powers." says Urahara, once again pulling out his fan and fans himself.

"Yeah thought you knew ya bastard. But according to my Zanpakuto, I have the power to destroy souls, purify them, and the power to absorb most of the Reiryoku of a soul,but when I absorb a hollow l purify them, and keep most of the reiryoku that they have."

"Oh my! From what you're telling me, that sounds colossally useful." Urahara said behind his fan.

"But that isn't the real kicker." Ichigo said causing Urahara's eyes to widen. "I can keep souls with in me as well, and after a while, I am able to deposit them elsewhere. That includes the souls that have been eaten by hollows."

Urahara closes his eyes thinking. "I see, you plan on using that ability to bring back your Mother."

"Yes, and when I find **GRAND FISHER** again, I will kill him. I hope he is sent to **HELL** when I purify him. Now, shall we start this little dance?"

"Of course kurosaki…-kun"

* * *

(I kinda forget what happens between this time period… So just assume cannon events, unless something conflicts)

August 8th

(Ichigo is currently in his human body)

"What the hell is everyone doing here!"

"Oh please tell me you noticed, all your friends powers have improved!" the cat said.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to a talking cat… then something in his guts told him that the cat was a shinigami. "Hey cat"

"Hmm yes? My name is Yoruichi by the way."

"Huh cool, I have a question for you."

"Go on and ask it, we don't have much time."

"Okay, are you a shinigami in a cat gigia?"

This caught yoruichi completely by surprise, causing her eyes to widen, on how he guessed she was a shinigami.

"Close but no cigar, I am a shinigami though. How did you guess? I am pretty sure I had your spiritual power locked down tight?"

"Good, thought you were shinigami. And you did have tight hold on it. I couldn't sense any power from you. I was just told to trust my instincts, and they were telling me that you were a shinigami."

"Oh!? Who told you to trust such a thing?"

"My zanpakuto." Ichigo said this with so much love and conviction that it caused orihime to become jealous of it. Yoruichi sagely nods to this, and was about to transform to get a reaction out of him. When ichigo instinct told him to say something.

"I swear to god if you're about to transform and your naked, I will beat you to a pulp, even if it turns out you're a woman" saying this causes a raised eyebrow form Urahara, and everyone else to blush, with Ishida trying to stop a nosebleed.

"Oh boo your no fun…" Yoruichi vanishes. "And yes I am a woman." Yoruichi whispered into his ear in a sultry voice that would give men wet dreams for nights. Ichigo spun around mostly expecting to find a naked woman, but instead was a woman with clothing on. She had chocolate brown skin, with purple hair. She still had her yellow cat like eyes yet in these eyes ichigo held the promise of mischievous time… Then he saw something for a split second. What he saw, he could only recognize as lust, but it was gone as soon as he saw it. But it still caused him to become a sputtering mess.

"Hey stop teasing Ichigo-kun!" Orihime said with a pout. This caused Yoruichi to laugh mirthfully.

" **If she wishes to tease you King, you should tease her back."** hearing his zanpakuto spirit he smiled mischievously.

"Meooow" Yoruichi yelps, as she feels her behind being pinched. She turns around trying to find the culprit, but finds no one. But when she looks around she finds ichigo smiling at her. She narrows her eyes at Ichigo, but after a few seconds, she shakes her head thinking it is impossible, that it was ichigo that pinched her butt.

Ichigo also shakes his head, but not for the same reason, just to clear the mischievousness out of him.

He looks at Ishida ' _Should I mention that I am a Quincy to Ishida?'_

' **That is up to you my king, if you wish to tell him.'** ichigo mentally nods back to his inner spirit.

"Hey, Ishida I need to tell you something important."

"Go ahead Ichigo." Ishida turns to Ichigo to face him.

"Umm… How do I say this without causing problems?"

"If you need to say something just say it."

"Okay, well according to my zanpakuto I am a quincy." ishida's eyes widen and narrow.

"Don't mess with me Ichigo, your crossing a dangerous line."

"I am not messing with you, you know that a zanpakuto is the reflection of a shinigami right."

"Okay... Tell me who your mother was again… Cause I sure as hell know your father isn't a quincy with the way he acts."

"Her name was Masaki Kurosaki" Ishida eyes widens at that statement.

"We… We are cousins… I must apologize to you Ichigo for mistreating you." Ichigo eyes widen at this and shakes his head.

"Your kidding, we been cousins this entire time, yet we never knew. What kinda fucked up coincidence is that." Ichigo laughs causing Ishida to agree and laugh too. Everyone who knew Ichigo stopped and froze when Ichigo laughed. Those who knew him, knew he didn't laugh with anyone but his sisters.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime said in whisper.

Chad looked at Ichigo. ' _Something must of happened for Ichigo to be this happy.'_ but even though chad was a bit worried for Ichigo, he was happy that his best friend is happy.

After everyone calmed down Urahara spoke up "Now that everyone has had their bonding moment shall we get started?" Everyone nods or says to get started.

"Okay, Urahara I am ready." Urahara takes out his cane and pushes Ichigo out of his body. Instantly Ichigo's reiatsu burst out, but in a split second Ichigo grabs control over his reiatsu. (his reiatsu went from vice-captain or captain level, down too 4th seat. Also he doesn't have his hollow horn. Just think of it as if it was his hollow mask) "Thanks for applying those seals on my body, it helps me a lot" (the "seals" on his body brought his power to an unseated officer, but they had to be reapplied everyday) Urahara smiles and nods. Ichigo still has his full time shikia, the reason for this is because his current zanpakuto is only his Reiryoku in a condensed form. Tensa said if he tried to seal him he will get his broken sword. So he needs a new Asauchi to imprint on in order to have a usable sword while it is sealed.

"Oh my god, there's two Ichigo-kun's!" Orihime said poking Ichigo's human body in the shoulder with her finger.

"Orihime please stop poking my body." Ichigo said with a bead of sweat forming on his head.

"Oh sorry Ichigo-kun. It's not everyday that you see something like that… Speaking of which, does this mean your dead, now that your a spirit?" Ichigo blinks, turns his head toward Urahara as if asking him to answer.

"Well since this is still Kurosaki-kuns human body it enters something akin to a comma when his soul is out. So the answer to if he's dead is, no not really."

(Same stuff happens in the dangai only thing that is different is that Ichigo is bit faster, we pick up on the group falling out of the sky)

"Remind me to castrate the bastard for failing to putting our exit at a reasonable height!" screamed Ichigo.

"Will do Ichigo-kun, I will even help you out!" Yoruichi yelled back in her cat form.

They all land in a comical fashion (canon landing).

chapter end

stopping here to rewatch and to refamiliarize when events happens on this arc.

Please leave a review :D


End file.
